Sunrise
by tenaciouserr
Summary: I’m not married," she said. He felt his heart skip a beat at the revelation, but said nothing. "Not… not really," she continued. "Marriage is a union of the hearts, and mine… mine is not where it once was." A small Ororo/Logan piece.


**A/N:** I'm admittedly behind on my X-Men comics. I finally got around to reading about Storm's wedding, but I haven't read any of the more current titles where Storm helps out the team again, so I'm going on what I've read about them.

That being said, this is set post-Storm helping out the team and obviously post-Storm being married. Also, the quote that Logan uses is a partial quote from an essay by Ralph Waldo Emerson; it's one of my favorites and certainly one I could see Beast using in casual conversation.

I hope you enjoy it, and as always comments are appreciated. :)

--

Logan found her seated in a tree, watching as the sun rose over the horizon. He quietly sat down at the tree's base, watching the sunrise with her. They both watched it in quiet, he knew that she had something that she wanted to say, something she needed to let out, but he would allow it to come out in due time. He suspected that even now she was making sure all her walls were solidly in place were he to ask her anything, but he didn't mind. Ororo was a closed off person, he understood that. He knew that in order to get a real answer from her he'd have to gently peel away the layers until they had an honest conversation.

After the sun began to rise and its light had graced the sky Ororo made a graceful leap down from the branch to the ground in front of it. "Logan," she nodded to him.

"'Ro," he replied with a simple nod back. With that she made her way back and he watched after her, admiring that view far more than any gigantic star spreading light into the world again.

The next morning the same ritual occurred, and for a week straight Ororo and Logan watched the sunrise in complete silence, and then continued about their usual activities for the rest of the day.

One day Logan beat Ororo to the tree, and this time he took the time to pull himself up to the same branch she usually sat in. When she got to the tree she watched him for a moment, and then took a seat on the same branch next to him. "Logan?" She asked, the question finally asked.

" 'Ro, you're bored of Africa?" He questioned, making sure not to press too hard or too lightly with the question.

"No, no," she replied quickly. "I am tired of all the worshipping… it gets old after awhile."

"Wouldn't know," he said. "Although I do know you spent a good amount of your time as a goddess so you'd probably be used to it."

"This is different," she replied wearily. The conversation was over. They watched the sun rise and then made their way back again.

The next day they sat in silence again, and Logan worried that he had pushed her too far. This wasn't his usual approach, after all. Usually he just said what he was thinking and riled others into saying the same thing. There were, however, some walls that anger couldn't break and he knew this was one of them. After she had left he growled in frustration at the situation, but the next day he was on the same tree branch sitting next to her as the sun made its way up.

"I'm not married," she said. He felt his heart skip a beat at the revelation, but said nothing. "Not… not really," she continued. "Marriage is a union of the hearts, and mine… mine is not where it once was."

" 'Ro?" He prompted gently, not sure if he'd get an answer of if she'd leave.

"I was so young, Logan," she said quietly, "so different. I loved him. I do love him. But I'm not sure I can deny myself anymore. T'Challa… he represents a part of me that I embraced quickly when I saw him again. An innocent, younger version of myself… with stronger ideals and a far less bruised heart. Time changes, old friend, and it has taken me with it."

For the first time since their ritual had started Ororo was not watching the sun. She buried her head in her hands and let out a heavy breath of air. "It all happened so fast," she said quietly. "It… felt so right at the time. I still care very deeply for him… I probably always will… " she shook her head, raising her face to show that she had shed a few tears. She wiped away a tear that was daring to show itself, and looked to Logan. "What is this? Post wedding jitters? I couldn't possibly come back… people would talk… after our wedding… we've been on magazine covers." It was then that a small amount of rain began to fall around them. Logan eyed it carefully, and realized that it was only raining directly over the tree, and nowhere else.

Logan could count on one hand the number of times he had seen her became emotionally distraught to the point where she couldn't mask the emotions enough to fully control her powers. "It's not that hard 'Ro, since when have we ever cared what everyone else thinks? You're always welcome here, no matter what the world may think about you, good or bad."

"But it isn't that simple, I've made commitments. To T'Challa, to everyone… I was judged by the panther god! No one will understand…" Ororo replied, her speech rushed together.

"To be great is to be misunderstood," Logan replied. "It holds true time and time again, especially for us."

"Emerson?" Ororo asked, genuinely surprised at the quote.

"Yeah, well," Logan huffed, "you try spending the entire ride to Africa in a jet with Hank."

Ororo smiled at this, and for the first time since the discussion had started she looked up to the sun which had risen a ways since she had last seen it. She startled and jumped off the branch, landing nimbly on her feet. "I'm sorry, it is getting late," she said as she quickly rushed off.

The next day Logan returned to their spot, but Ororo wasn't there. He waited as the sun rose on the horizon, and just as he was ready to give up he picked up her scent on the wind. She landed silently on the branch.

"The professor said my marriage would be very important," she said quietly, "that… that I was the perfect person for the job," she stated quietly.

"Eh, what does Chuck know?" He replied, "call me old fashioned, but I've got to say that marriage should be about love and not what political advances you can make."

She smiled at this sentiment, and nodded before she leaped from the tree and left again. The next morning he was surprised to find Ororo leaning against the tree, facing him rather than looking towards the sunrise.

"What about T'Challa?" She asked.

"What about him?" Logan said.

"He'll… be miserable, if I tell him… if I don't…"

"You could live a happy little lie? You know you can't do that, 'Ro. You'll be miserable and it'll only come out later, but by then it'll be bitter, harsh, angry."

She nodded, "I… had thought so. I just wanted to hear you say it. I spoke to him today."

Logan said nothing, knowing there was nothing to be said in this instance. She spoke again, "I… explained to him how I felt… and said I would be staying here indefinitely."

"And?" He gently prompted her.

"And… for now that is it," she replied. "For now… it isn't over…" she added quietly.

"Course it isn't," Logan replied, "nothing ends that quickly or simply. You should know best about the calm before the storm."

Logan's words proved true. The next month was hectic for Ororo. She had argument after argument with T'Challa, he flew to America and she flew to Africa. Logan and Ororo's ritual of watching the sunset stood; whenever they could the two of them were out there. They usually sat in silence; sometimes she would talk about what was happening with the situation but usually they had an understanding silence.

After the month had passed, Ororo spoke as soon as Logan arrived. "I think he's stopped pursuing me… for now. Our story isn't over, but in the very least it's on pause. I… don't know what I do now…" she looked over to him for guidance.

"Dunno," he replied, "you fly around, zap things, fight for the good of mankind? Just the little, minor things like that."

"I will miss it…" she said quietly, "not that I mind being on my own, I have family and friends here that mean the world to me," she added quickly, "but having one who you love… it is an incredible feeling."

There was a pause that felt like it lasted a lifetime in Logan's mind. Then he did the thing he had wanted to do for quite a while, he gently cupped Ororo's face in his hand, and his lips met hers. It was gentle at first, and then as her lips spread more willingly to his it became passionate, strong, relentless.

When Ororo finally pulled away from him she gasped for air as she lightly laid her forehead against his. "Logan?" She asked in surprise.

"Just… give me a chance, 'Ro? I'm not asking you to marry me," he said quietly. She looked at him carefully, her eyes searching his for a minute. Then she lightly leaned in and kissed him again, this time gently and briefly.

She jumped down from the branch, and for a minute his heart dropped as he thought she would simply walk away and never speak of this again. But then she raised her hand to him, and he quickly accepted it and jumped down.

They walked together, hand-in-hand, just as the sun began to rise behind them. It was the start of a new day.


End file.
